witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings - Enhanced Edition
|For = the enhanced edition for |see = The Witcher: Enhanced Edition}} The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings - Enhanced Edition was released by CD Projekt on April 17, 2012 for Xbox 360 and PC. It features bug fixes and new content. According to CD Projekt there are 4 hours of new quests, new cutscenes and cinematics and over 100 improvements over the initial version of the game.The Enhanced Edition update is now available for all PC users New intro and outro CG movies were added, as well as Dandelion's narrations after each chapter. Most of the new content was added to Chapter 3, the most notable are two new quests, Lilies and Vipers and The Secrets of Loc Muinne. All existing owners of the game received the upgrade for free. File:The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition Developer Diary 2 New Elements - Cinematics File:The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition DD3 - New Quests, Characters and Locations File:The Witcher 2 Assassins of Kings - Intro New Features (Official Description) : New Quests in Chapter 3. Two quests related to the core storyline and representing up to 4 additional hours of gameplay have been added in Chapter 3. ::1) Lilies and Vipers ::Brigida Papebrock, a lady-in-waiting at King Foltest's court, was recruited by Vernon Roche. Her mission - to seduce the two most powerful Temerian nobles and simultaneously keep an eye on the assassinated monarch's bastard children. In this capacity, she discovered the mystery behind Boussy's death and thus became an inconvenient witness, a hunted animal. Who sought to get rid of Boussy? Are Count Maravel and Baron Kimbolt involved? The truth about Foltest's last male heir is hidden somewhere within the rich web of schemes and accusations these characters spin. ::2) The Secrets of Loc Muinne ::The witcher is reunited with the sorceress Cynthia, who can lead him straight to the laboratory of the mysterious Aep Dearhenna, a mage who allegedly discovered the secret behind the downfall of the ancient Vran civilization. Will the witcher dare to work with the sorceress again, who managed to fool Philippa Eilhart herself, and who has revealed herself to be a young, ambitious Nilfgaardian agent? What does the Nilfgaardian Intelligence Service hope to find in the caverns beneath Loc Muinne? What did Aep Dearhenna actually discover? If they embark on the expedition, the witcher and Cynthia face numerous challenges in the monster infested and booby trapped corridors under the city. : New Transitional Cinematics. These short in-game movies, summarizing each chapter upon its completion, provide a smooth transition into each subsequent chapter and are designed to inform players of their current geographical position in the game world. : Final Boards. These video sequences, composed of procedurally combined short movies, summarize players' in-game choices. The movies have been crafted from game levels, characters and assets, using a variety of effects and camera shots. A total of 12 movies illustrate alternative states of the game world as determined by player choices. Upon completing the game, players see most of their key in-game decisions reflected in five 30-second movies arrayed variously depending on their individual playthrough. Set to an original composition recorded using a live choir, the 'Final Boards' constitute a 2'30" game summary upon completion. : New Movie – 'Witchers'. Designed for players new to The Witcher franchise, this movie was built using hand-drawn 2D art animated in Flash, in the same style as the 'Flashbacks' and 'Memories' in The Witcher 2. It describes witchers in some detail. : New Game Intro. This 3.5 minute, pre-rendered cinematic (CG), directed by BAFTA Award winner and Academy Award nominee Tomasz Bagiński, depicts the assassination of King Demavend, a key historical event occurring shortly before the beginning of The Witcher 2. : New Game Outro. This new 1.5 minute, engine-rendered cut scene appears at the end of the game and serves as teaser for what's to come. An ordinary man witnesses a Nilfgaardian army assembling to march. Requiring extensive post-processing and featuring original environments, lighting and assets, this high quality sequence serves as a cliff hanger, building player anticipation for the next installment in the Witcher series. : New Locations. Fresh locations were produced for the significant new quests now available in Chapter 3. These includes a system of underground chambers beneath Loc Muinne and a temperate coniferous forest with a secret cave passage in the mountains surrounding the ancient city. : Additional Cut Scenes. Eleven new rendered cut scenes have been added at various junctures to enrich in-game events. Created using a new set of motion-captured animations, these additions include 3 engine-rendered cut scenes illustrating the events that transpire in Loc Muinne when Geralt is engaged elsewhere. Each movie is made of 3 fully animated and rendered scenes that required extensive post production. : Dolby* Digital Support. The game is presented in Dolby® Digital surround sound. Connect your PC with Dolby Digital Live technology to a sound system with Dolby Digital decoding using a S/PDIF digital audio cable. Make sure that your PC is configured properly to deliver Dolby Digital audio during gameplay to experience the excitement of surround sound. Changelog Changelog for the changes and improvements to the The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition: * 01. Launcher now includes an option to toggle DLCs off and on. * 02. Assorted animals have been added to the game. * 04. New werewolf trophy has been added in Chapter 3. * 05. New, randomly dispersed swords have been added. * 06. Fixed error in potions_time_bonus value at level 2 of 'Specialization: Potions' ability. * 07. Fixed description of 'Control over the Power' ability. * 08. Fixed incorrect description of 'Alchemist' ability. * 09. Fixed incorrect description of 'Amplification' ability at level 2. * 10. Fixed incorrect description of 'Energy Flow' ability at level 2. * 11. Fixed incorrect description of 'Control over the Power' ability at level 2. * 12. Fixed incorrect description of 'Synthesis' ability at level 2. * 13. Fixed incorrect description of 'Combat Acumen' ability. * 14. Fixed incorrect description of Gadwall potion. * 15. Position ability at level 2 now multiplies damage dealt to back by zero. * 16. Fixed incorrect damage calculation for 'Whirl' ability. * 17. Fixed spark FX and no damage taken when rolling while being attacked by foe. * 18. Fixed incorrect notification when using Axii Sign on golems. * 17. Mahakam Rune Sihil sword is now imported from TW1 game saves to New Game. * 18. Parry and Signs are now improved when Geralt has increased Vigor. * 19. Parry bug has been fixed. Players can no longer parry for 0 damage. * 20. Quen Sign has been significantly nerfed. It now wears off after one or two hits. * 22. Adrenaline no longer loads during boss fights. * 23. Fixed bug that caused Igni to deal no damage when used right after a sword hit. * 24. Fixed incorrect game behavior when saving game while casting bombs. * 25. Kayran now casts fewer stones at end of fight. * 26. Fixed bug allowing potions to be consumed with Toxicity at 100%. * 27. Finisher performed on rotfiends no longer adds additional weapon. * 28. Redanian soldiers in Chapter 3 now spawn correctly. * 29. Fire now removes Quen Sign during dragon boss fight in Chapter 3. * 30. Fixed targeting on dragon in Chapter 3. * 31. Added new statistics for NPCs to correct game balance in Chapter 3. * 32. Cat potion effect now disappears during dialogue sequences and cut scenes. * 33. Target marker and enemy names have been removed from fist fights. * 34. Fixed display name for wraiths. * 35. Small fixes introduced in NPC taunt behavior during fights. * 36. Fixed NPC behavior after combat. * 37. All critical effects dealt to player are canceled before any scene starts. * 38. Fixed unusual behavior of clothing when using Heliotrope Sign. * 39. Small fixes introduced in Dice Poker mini-game. * 40. Several fixes introduced in mini-maps. * 41. Fixed several camera shots in dialogue sequences. * 42. Fixed dialogue camera in 'Blood Curse' quest. * 43. Walkmesh fixed in Roche's tent. * 44. Walkmesh fixed in Chapter 3 sewers. * 45. Walkmesh fixed when following Roche on Chapter 3. * 46. Walkmesh fixed in central square of Loc Muinne. * 47. Walkmesh fixed near Nilfgaardian camp in Chapter 3. * 48. Fixed several camera collisions. * 49. Fixed tent roof collisions in Chapter 3. * 50. Fixed collisions in butcher's house in Flotsam. * 51. Fixed collisions on Roche's ship. * 52. Fixed chest collision on ship in Chapter 2. * 53. Fixed broken poster at Flotsam gate. * 54. Fixed Temerian flag collision. * 55. Fixed several locations, decorations, walkmeshes and occluders. * 56. Small fixes made in environment blending. * 57. Assorted fixes made in character lighting. * 58. Fixed flying meshes in Prologue. * 59. Fixed blinking trees in Chapter 3. * 60. Fixed blinking grass on Draug location. * 61. Fixed low detail texture on rock in camp of the Order of the Flaming Rose. * 62. Fixed Wild Hunt graphics in Chapter 3. * 63. Fixed clock in Meditation panel. * 64. Fixed broken texture during Meditation in UI. * 65. Fixed spyglass icon in Inventory. * 66. Added mages' banner to Epilogue in Loc Muinne. * 67. Added Nilfgaardian flags in Chapter 3. * 68. Added new FX for magic in Epilogue. * 69. Fixed trade stalls in Flotsam so they close at night. * 70. Fixed Geralt's head on cut scene in Prologue. * 71. Fixed Golem's facial expressions. * 72. Fixed ragdoll effect on Golem's body. * 73. Fixed ragdoll effect on nekkers. * 74. Fixed distortions on Saskia's voice in cut scene in Chapter 2. * 75. 'Sneak' mode music is now saved and reappears when a game is loaded. * 76. Several fixes introduced in cut scene audio. * 77. Fixed cut-scene sound synchronization. * 78. Missing sounds supplemented in Chapter 3 cut scenes. * 79. Balance of sound and music fixed in Epilogue. * 80. Fixed problems with music playback in Epilogue. * 81. Fixed reverb in sewers in Chapter 3. * 82. Fixed mage teleport sound effect. * 83. Fixed crowd in amphitheatre in Chapter 3. * 84. Fixed waypoint for Geralt's death cut scene in Loc Muinne. * 85. Fixed situation whereby Geralt could tell Dethmold that he had a spearhead when this was not present in the Inventory. * 86. Triss now always casts spell when interviewing wounded elf in Chapter 1. * 87. Shilard now holds the Triss figurine when showing it to Assire. * 88. Fixed block on Roche's movement during fight against soldiers on the walls in Chapter 3. * 89. Fixed blocker in 'Conspiracy' quest in Chapter 2. * 90. Items collected in Prologue now appear in correct slots at the opening of Chapter 1. * 91. Fixed interaction with Síle's megascope in Chapter 3. * 92. Fixed highlight effect on doors when using Medallion in Chapter 3. * 93. Chest can now be looted after fight with Letho in Chapter 1. * 94. Added loot to Dethmold's chest. * 95. Fixed loot in containers in Chapter 3. * 96. Fixed Letho's gestures in dialogue sequence in Chapter 3. * 97. Fixed a number of inconsistent Journal entries. * 98. Fixed Dethmold's grimoire so it appears in 'Quest Item' category in Inventory. * 99. Fixed instances where 'Esc Menu' could not be accessed. * 100. Game can now be saved while walking through the forest with Anezka. * 101. Assorted fixes made in game saving functionality and associated menus. * 102. Assorted localization improvements have been made. Bugs Save games from the regular game loaded into the Enhanced Edition will work. However, in Chapter II, during the Vergen Besieged quest (Iorveth's path), you need to turn a certain wheel to progress with the game. If you are playing from a non-EE Witcher 2 save, this wheel will be sideways in the wall and non-interactive, effectively breaking the game. The only workaround (other than starting a new game) is to uninstall Witcher 2 EE, reinstall the non-EE version, load the save right before the wheel, turn it, play until the next autosave, then quit, install the Enhanced Edition and play the game normally. At the end of the same quest, after the cutscene at the end of chapter II, the game freezes in the middle of a scene. Links * Official TW2: Enhanced Edition – Patch 3.0 * Official TW2: Enhanced Edition – Patch 3.0 – separate files (not for Steam) References it:The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition Category:The Witcher 2 patches Category:The Witcher 2